


Hat Trick

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles may actually be doing this to Buffy on purpose at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal.

Buffy ran into The Magic Box, eager to ask Giles about this latest development. The sight before her stopped her cold.

Was he under a spell? No, she’d seen this before. Last Halloween and again just a few weeks ago at the store opening. Even so, her years of battling stranger things than most people ever imagined didn’t insulate her from the shock.

When he finished with his customer, Giles flipped the pompon out of his way and looked at her. “Do close your mouth, Buffy. It’s merely a seasonal gimmick.”

“You should never, ever wear hats, Giles,” she replied.


End file.
